My Fare Tenchi
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Tenchi, a young prince from outspace leaves in a wild and crazy household. Being pulled on either ends of the household, Tenchi can't decide what to do. Everyone wants to know, who does Tenchi love between Ayeka or Ryoko. We should all know right!


**My Fare Tenchi**

Not to long after the incident in Tokyo the Misaki family tried to heal from its painful memories. The family was hoping that the constantly reminded memory would slowly fade after being so brutally engraved into their minds. Everyday was the same repeating scene. Everyone ignored the fact that Sakuya once existed. Within the life of pretending only one would remember such an event. Tenchi could never force himself into forgetting about the girl he had once offered his heart to. His mind overflowing with the pain of obsession with the girl he was convinced to give away. Unlike his mind his heart was far from being filled. Since, Sakuya left Tenchi had been feeling depressed. He had felt like his own heart had been deprived of something that could never be replaced. He dreamt through his days thinking about it. Who could fill the void within his heart, now that Sakuya was gone

"Lord Tenchi…." Ayeka approached him calmly as her hands lay covering her pulsing heart. Her eyes trebled with confusion and concern for the man she would one wed in hopes of restoring the Juri kingdom back to its formal glory.

"How much longer must you endure this pain my Lord, Sakuya's disappearance has taunted your thoughts."

He signed and patted Ayeka on the back, "I don't know what could be troubling you Miss Ayeka, but there is nothing to worry about." He convinced her to ignore his moping and return to the kitchen where Sasami was preparing dinner.

Once Ayeka had left Tenchi returned to his room in silence. Surprisingly Tenchi was rudely interrupted by Ryoko vanishing between walls.

"Cut the crap Tenchi, we all know you still have feelings for that imaginary hoe Sakuya. And don't try to tell me this feeling will pass over in a day or two, because it won't. It's not wise to grin and bare it Tenchi. Come on I take your mind off of her."

In a quick jester Ryoko jerked Tenchi's hand and dragged him out of the house. His wrist twisted and squirmed as he tried to make a get away, but Ryoko kept her grip firm and steady. She stopped floating after acouple of miles from the house. Tenchi looked around curiously and signed loudly bring his head between his shoulders. They stopped by at the shrine near the cave.

Tenchi made a rude face and turned away, "Ryoko, I'm not in the mood ok."

"Wait Tenchi don't leave!" Just before Tenchi could step down, Ryoko pulled him back quickly.

"Do you remember that date we had Tenchi, around the time your school carnival? Well while we were on that bridge, I wanted to tell you everything. Even though I finally had my chance, I couldn't tell you. I knew Sakuya was on your mind, and anything I tried to say would just backfire and be turning your affections back to Sakuya. So I'm saying it now."

Tenchi blushed and budged to get away again. He knew what she would already say and he knew he felt the same way towards her, but he wasn't ready to face anything yet.

"I love you Tenchi! I know you've heard this before, but I was never more serious than I am right now. You may feel like your empty without Sakuya, but you must understand. I feel that way every single day when I'm away from you. I know if you look deep down you can find a place for me in your heart, but I've always had a place for you in mine."

Ryoko embraced Tenchi quickly, while she still had the courage to. Studded by her reaction Tenchi took a minute before he wrapped his arms around her.

"The day you took me in….you were the only one who cared if I died or not. Tenchi! Please return my love."

"I rather spend a moment now holding you, than spending the rest of my life knowing I never could." Tenchi brushed her hair down gently, even though it wouldn't do much do with that spiky blue hair of hers. He pressed his lips on the top of her forehead and released her.

"Even then I knew I loved you." He smiled. Ryoko smiled back and wiped a tear that had found its way to her cheek.


End file.
